Bound Phantom Falls
by doylefangirl
Summary: Dipper decides to use a ritual from the journal that will summon and bind a guardian spirit to him for his protection. Unfortunately since Dipper didnt specify a spirit, he randomly summoned one. Danny falls under the definition of "guardian spirit". Danny is now stuck bound to Dipper. AU created by ectoimp.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, I think every thing is done," said Dipper looking at his handy work.

"I still think you should have used glitter for the circle!" Mabel said to her twin.

"Mabel! This is a very complicated ritual from the journal that will summon and bind a guardian spirit to me for my protection! We are not using glitter!" Dipper said holding up his journal.

"But that summoning circle would look amazing in glitter!" Mabel responded.

"Mabel accidently raising the dead and nearly causing the zombie apocalypse has made it clear to me that we're going to need some protection if we're going to uncover the mysteries of this town. How many times has this towns weirdness nearly gotten us killed?" Dipper explained.

"You worry to much brother" Mabel said.

"Yea, well once I have a familiar we won't need to worry at all," Dipper said confidently.

"DOOD, what if, like your guardian is like a DRAGON or something dude!" Said Soos who had been helping the twins out with ritual.

"Or maybe even a fairy princess!" Mabel said excitedly.

"My familiar won't be a fairy princess, the spell will give me the best familiar for me" said Dipper.

"Ok let's start, every one stand back!" Dipper said.

Mabel and Soos take a couple steps away from Dipper as he begins to recite the spell.

"Custos custodiverit egeo, quia oboedisti voci meae et sta mecum ens cor meum Custos spiritus invoco similem meae!" Dipper chanted while the summoning circle began to glow.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile in Amity Park,

"Tucker stop hogging all the popcorn!" Danny said snatching the bowl away from his friend.

"Hey!" Tucker said.

"Calm down you two, lets just enjoy the movie!" Said Sam

The three of them were currently watching movies at Sam's house.

"I fully intend to Sam! I can't believe this summer stated off with all that mess with that reality gauntlet! But ever since then this summer has been perfect, and nothing is going to ruin it!" Danny said while taking a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yea this summer has been pretty good" Tucker agreed

"Hey Sam can you pass me a soda?" Tucker asked.

"Sure thing Tucker, hey Danny do you want one?" Sam asked only for her and Tucker to see that Danny was gone.

But both of them were used to Danny always going off to fight ghosts it didn't really set off any alarm bells for them though.

"He took the popcorn," said Tucker.

Sam sighed.

"I'll get more" Sam said.

. . . . . . . .

Back in gravity falls though there were a lot of confused people.

Danny who had just been with Sam and Tucker had no clue why he was suddenly in the woods with three strangers. And Dipper was just as confused as to why the spell just summoned a random regular guy.

"Ah Dipper?" Mabel said in confusion.

"I don't understand! I'm sure I did every thing perfectly!" Said Dipper in a slight panicked confusion flicking through his journal.

It was at that moment that the circle Danny was in started to glow, Danny realised that the spell was trying to trap him and all hell broke lose.

As Danny transformed he could hear gasps from the three strangers but secret be damned if he's about to get captured by someone!

Danny tried to fly away but a beam of light sprung from the circle and grabbed his wrists.

"LET. GO. OF. ME!" Danny screamed before he was hit in the back with a beam of energy knocking him out. The same beam of energy then went towards Dipper placing the same sigil on wrist as it did on Danny's back.

. . . . . . . .

"Hey I think he's waking up" Said Mabel.

Danny woke up to find the three strangers he'd seen before he'd been knocked out and freaked out a little bit.

"Whoa dude calm down, here have some water" Said Soos trying to hand Danny a water bottle.

"I don't want water I want to know what's going on? Where am I?" Danny said angrily, knocking away the water bottle.

"That's kind of complicated, to explain I have to know are you some kind of ghost that can turn human or some thing?" Dipper said nervously.

"Or some thing" Danny said.

"And I don't have to tell you any thing. I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled before transforming.

When Danny transformed Dipper, Mabel and Soos stepped back in shock.

Danny then started to fly away but as he got further away from Dipper he felt an invisible force suddenly stop him pulling him back.

"What the?" Danny exclaimed confusedly and tried to fight against it but when he realised he could not he decided to go back.

"Alright kid" Danny said to Dipper.

"Start talking."

. . . . . . . .

Danny had finally calmed down and was now in his human form listening to Dipper's explanation.

"So basically the spell from the journal was supposed to summon a guardian spirit and bind them to me" Dipper explained.

"Wait a minute is that why I couldn't leave when I tried?" Danny interrupted.

"Probably, the spell probably stops you from getting too far from me" Dipper replied.

"So what? Does this mean I'm stuck here!" Danny said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't know the sprit I summoned would also be part human," Dipper said.

"How do you do that ghosty thing any way?" Mabel asked excitedly.

Danny sighed.

"I looks like I have to explain that if I'm stuck with you" Danny said.

"Look, my name is Danny Fenton and I live in Amity Park, my parents are ghost hunters. One day I was messing about with one of my parent's inventions and there was an accident. I got ghost powers from it; I basically use my powers to stop any ghosts they try and cause trouble in my town" Danny explained.

"Wow you're like a super hero!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Well kinda" Danny said a bit embarrassed despite the situation.

"Why would a kid like you even need a familiar any way?" Danny asked Dipper

"Well you know how your town has ghosts?" Mabel asked.

"Yea" Danny replied.

"We have monsters," Mabel said.

"Monsters! You expect me to believe that!" Danny said angrily.

And at just that moment a group of gnomes walked by.

"Were those gnomes?" Danny asked.

"Yep! Yesterday we were attacked by zombies!" Mabel replied happily.

"What?" Danny said in surprise.

"Here dude check it out!" said Soos handing Danny his phone

"Wow, those are actual zombies," said Danny shocked looking at the pictures.

"Danny I'm so sorry I promise I'll find a way to undo the spell" Dipper said apologetically.

"You better" Said Danny still angry with what Dipper had done. .

. . . . . . .

Danny was shocked when he saw the state of the mystery shack.

"What happened here?" Danny asked.

"Told you dude Zombie attack" Soos said.

Soos, Danny and Mabel were waiting outside while Dipper explained every thing to Stan.

"I can't get a signal here," Danny complained holding up his phone.

"Can I use your phone?" Danny asked Mabel.

"Sorry, phones broken from the zombie attack." Mabel explained apologetically.

Danny sighed.

"I think I saw a payphone on the way here, when Dipper comes back I guess we'll try that" Danny said.

. . . . . . . . .

"Kid what did I tell you about messing with this towns weirdness" Stan said.

"I know grunckle Stan, its just that I wanted to protect every one" Dipper said

Stan sighed.

"Look kid, I know you meant well. This ghost kid can stay here but you have to figure out how to fix this," Stan said.

"I know, I'll go get Danny" Dipper said sadly.

. . . . . . . .

"You can sleep on the couch tonight kid. The shack should be fixed up in two days and then you can stay in Soos's break room until Dipper can unbind you" Stan explained.

So far the Pines family were adapting to the new member Soos had gone home and Wendy had been told that Danny is a cousin that is supposed to help Stan watch the kids by Soos so she wouldn't wonder who Danny was when she showed up for work.

Danny tried a payphone in town, but it turns out no one uses that phone because the phone doesn't make calls, it just screams. That enough freaks out Danny that he stops trying to use the phones.

"No thanks I'd rather sleep in the woods" Danny says while giving Dipper a look.

"Whatever works for you" Stan says

A little while later Danny came back with some cuts and bruises.

"Danny what happened?" Dipper asked worriedly

"There was monster, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN!" Danny screamed.

"I'll get some disinfectant," Dipper said

"I am so done with magic," Danny said to himself.

**. . . . . . . . **

**I hope you like my new fan fiction. The idea is called Bound Phantom falls AU and it was thought up by ectoimp you can check it out here. **** tagged/bound-phantomfalls**

**Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't believe he has me waiting outside like I'm some kind of dog!" Danny said bitterly.

Danny was in ghost mode floating outside a girl called Wendy's house. From what Mabel told him about her, Danny had found out that Wendy not only worked at the Mystery Shack but also that Dipper had a crush on her.

"_Though since she's a year older than me Dipper has no chance with her_" Danny thought.

It was then that a boomerang hit him.

"The BOOOmerang?" Danny said while holding it.

"Danny!"

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny said turning to see Sam, Tucker and Jazz fly up to him in the spectre speeder.

"Guys!" Danny said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Sam said.

"Yea dude, you kinda disappeared on us yesterday where have you been? And also what happened to your back?" Tucker asked.

"Oh that," Said Danny knowing he meant the sigil that was now on his back and Dippers wrist due to Danny being bound to Dipper.

"It's a long story," Danny said.

"Well tell it when we get home! I don't think its safe for you to fly about as a ghost even if we're practically in the middle of no where." Jazz said a little worried but clearly happy to see her brother was safe.

"About that guys, I can't go home right now," Danny said.

"WHAT!"

"Dude, what do you mean you can't come home?" Tucker asked.

"You see…" Danny started to explain when he was interrupted by the sound of Dipper leaving Wendy's house.

"See you tomorrow Wendy" Dipper said.

"See you later Dude" Wendy said before closing the door.

Dipper looked around him before looking up and was shocked to see Danny's friends with him.

"Oh no, that kid saw us!" Tucker said.

"Guys relax," Danny said before landing next to Dipper and turning back human.

"DANNY!" his friend said in shock.

"Are these friends of yours Danny?" Dipper asked.

"Yea, they were worried about me suddenly disappearing yesterday and came looking for me," Danny said sternly.

Dipper started to look nervous.

"Danny who is this kid?" Tucker asked.

"Come on I'll explain later. First we need to get away from here," Danny said.

"Why?" Sam asked a bit annoyed that Danny wasn't giving them any answers.

"Because the specter speeder might draw some attention we are near some ones house after all," Danny explained.

"Ok get in!" Jazz said bringing the specter speeder down so Danny could get in.

"Wait we're bringing him?" Jazz said in surprise when Danny started to help Dipper into the specter speeder.

"Trust me Jazz, this will just be easier" Danny explained.

"I'm assuming he has some thing to do with your disappearance yesterday." Sam said.

Both Danny and Dipper looked shocked.

"He has the Sam symbol on his wrist that you did on you back" Sam said.

"Wow, you figured out that fast." Danny said.

"I know," Sam said.

"Wow this is amazing," Dipper looking round the specter speeder.

"Sit down!" Danny said.

"So Danny what are we doing, we have a kid with us who has some thing to do with your disappearance yesterday so are we kidnapping him and taking him to Amity Park with us or are we just going to fly around until you explain the situation" Sam says.

"Well it's a long story" Danny said.

"We have time," Sam replied.

. . . . . . . . .

After Danny told her what happened Sam made Tucker land the specter speeder dragged Dipper out and then preceded to give him the longest lecture about how its wrong to force anyone/anything to serve someone against their will.

"Wow, I think Sam's been yelling at him for nearly two hours" Tucker said.

"Danny are you ok," Jazz asked.

"Yea I think so, I know the kid meant well and all but I'm still angry," Danny said.

At that moment Sam and Dipper re-joined the group.

"Ok Dipper and I have had a very good talk so what are next step?" Sam asked.

"Well I can't get too far away from Dipper, and it's too far away to take him with us to Amity Park and back on a regular basis. Maybe if there was a natural portal to the ghost zone we could work some thing out but…" Danny said before being interrupted by Dipper.

"What's the ghost zone?" Dipper asked.

"It's another dimension where ghosts come from." Tucker explained.

"Is it like a weird world with lots of doors or some thing?" Dipper asked.

"Yea! How'd you know?" Tucker asked.

"I think I've seen some thing like that in the journal!" Said Dipper taking the journal out.

"Here it is cursed doors!" Said Dipper showing the journal to them.

"This could work." Jazz said.

"Of course this town has natural ghost portals! Why wouldn't it?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Any way lets check it out." Sam said.

In the end they managed to find a natural portal that leads to the ghost zone to a place really close to the Fenton portal. Jazz, Sam and Tucker wished Danny good luck and then Danny took Dipper back to the shack. And then Mabel yelled at Dipper for going on a ghost adventure with out her.

. . . . . . .

The next day Danny, Dipper, Mabel and Soos went into the woods for the mystery hunt while the shack was being repaired.

Dipper banged his pen on his light.

"Thank you all for coming!" Dipper said.

"Hey when there's a mystery you can count on your sister-ie" Mabel responded.

Soos laughed.

"That was an amazing rhyme, when you want some good…. When, when you need a Soos! You've…. Oh, gosh I don't know." Soos said

"How about when you need assistance I can provide a-Soos-tance?" Danny said helpfully.

"Dude that was amazing" Soos said.

"We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls. Who wrote this journal?" Dipper said taking out journal 3.

"Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace but according to this new clue." Dipper explained while shining a black light on the pages of the journal.

"We may have found his secret hiding place! We find that author we learn the answers to every thing, and we can also get Danny free since the author wrote that spell." Dipper explained.

"So far so good." Danny said

"We just need to find a way to get down there," Dipper said.

"Chop it down dudes!" Wendy said coming up on her bicycle.

"Wendy!" Mabel said.

"Oh Hey!" Dipper said while waving excitedly.

"You came!" Dipper said.

"Dude, I'm so stocked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home." Wendy said.

"Hi, I'm Danny" Danny introduced himself while Dipper and Mabel talked to each other.

"I'm Wendy, your Dipper and Mabel's cousin right?" Wendy asked.

"Kind of" Danny said.

"Hey is it just me or does that branch kinda look like a lever?" Wendy asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Dipper said.

While Dipper tried to come up with a plan to get to it Wendy climbed the tree and hit the lever with an axe.

"Boosh" Wendy said.

Every one was impressed.

"Oh yea, my dad used to make me compete in these lumber jack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it" Wendy said.

It was then that the tree started moving to reveal a secret entrance.

"Alright guys this is it! Whatever happens down there we tell no one!" Dipper said.

Danny who despite himself was getting interested in the adventure nodded, Mabel gave the thumbs up, Soos turns his hat and Wendy makes the motion of locking her mouth.

Dipper holds up his lantern.

"Now who wants to go first?" Dipper askes.

The group makes its way down the stairs to find a fall out shelter.

"This is so stupid cool!" Wendy says.

"It's like a fall out shelter or some thing. It must have belonged to the author!" Dipper says as each member of the group goes to explore a different area.

"Wait guys I think this can was opened recently" Dipper says picking up a can.

"The author might still be alive! Down here!" Soos says excitedly.

"I think I know where he might have gone." Wendy says as she finds a hidden passage.

As Danny gets closer to it he feels like he hit a wall.

"Dipper can I talk to you for a sec?" Danny says dragging Dipper away.

"Danny what wrong?" Dipper asks.

"I think the author might have put some anti-spirit spells or something I don't think I can go further than this room, even in my human form!" Danny explains.

Dipper thinks for a bit.

"Ok, you wait outside and we'll come back as soon as we've check out every thing." Dipper suggests.

Danny sighs.

"I guess that'll have to do" Danny says before making his way back.

"Danny is going to wait outside." Dipper says to the others.

"What why?" Wendy asks.

"He's um claustrophobic! Yea that's it!" Dipper says nervously.

"Dude don't lie to me. Who is this guy? Its weird enough that you trust this cousin I've never heard you talk about, enough to take him with us on your secret missions. Especially since he seems irritated with you. And just now he was acting like he hit a wall!" Wendy said.

"I'm not lying! Any way lets go!" Dipper says even more nervous than before.

Wendy looks at him suspiciously but decides to drop it.

. . . . . . .

"I can't believe I'm waiting outside!" Danny mutters bitterly.

At that moment the sigil starts telling Danny that Dipper is in trouble.

"Dam it I can't leave that kid alone for a second can I!" Danny said.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yells and flies down and hits the invisible wall.

"Oh that's right." Danny says luckily Dipper was out of danger as he had passed the safety room and the sigil was no longer warning Danny of danger.

After a while the sigil starts to tell Danny that Dipper is in danger and the longer Dipper is in Danger the more pain Danny is in with the sigil telling him to protect Dipper. It gets to the point that Danny starts slamming himself into the barrier that's keeping him out in his ghost form because he NEEDS to get to Dipper. The longer Danny can't get to Dipper the more panicked and enraged by the sigil he gets. The sigil eventually starts drowning out his thoughts until it feels like thousands of people are shouting at him.

"_GET TO DIPPER! HE'S IN DANGER! YOU NEED TO PROTECT HIM!" _Over and over.

So eventually when every one comes back they are greeted to the sight of a half crazed, very angry ghost. Danny immediately calms down once he sees Dipper is safe, but is left confused and tired and looking like hell from slamming himself into a barrier.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Dipper blurts out.

"Just never do whatever you did in there ever again!" Danny says before flying off to get away from Wendy because she doesn't know who he is.

"Dude did you know that ghost! And where did you cousin go?" Wendy says.

"Who cares about that? Let get out of here!" Mabel says cheerfully.

"Dude I think I'm kinda adventured out for a little while. My face hurts from doing this all day." Soos says while making a shocked screaming face.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit we're all total heroes!" Mabel said.

"Hey who wants to get some hero's breakfast?" Soos said putting Mabel on his back.

"Syrup on cereal!" Mabel yelled happily.

"Mabel you're a visionary!" Soos said carrying her away.

"Look, Wendy, about earlier, in the heat of the moment I might have said some dumb things and- Can't we just pretend none of that ever happened? Please." Dipper said.

"Dude. Dude. It's okay. I always kind of knew." Wendy says.

"Wait. You did?" Dipper asks

"Yeah, man. I mean, you think I can't hear that stuff you're constantly whispering under your breath?" Wendy asks.

"Oh, man." Dipper says embarrassedly sitting on a log while Wendy sits down next to him.

"Listen, Dipper. I'm, like, super flattered. But, I'm too old for you. I mean, you know that, right?" Wendy asks.

"Mabel said confessing would make me feel better." Dipper says.

"Well, how do you feel?" Wendy asks.

"Anxious. Scared. Kind of itchy." Dipper replies

"Dude. Don't be itchy, man. Let me tell you something. This summer was super boring until you showed up. I have more fun with you than, like, practically anybody else. And if you ever stop being my friend, I would, like, throw myself into the bottomless pit." Wendy said

"So, things won't be too awkward now?" Dipper asked

"I just wrestled myself, dude. That was awkward. If you can handle that monster, you can handle a little awkwardness." Wendy said 

"Friends?" Dipper asks.

"Yeah, dude. Friends." Wendy said 

"Oh, and hey, Dipper. See you for movie night tomorrow. Your place this time, okay?" Wendy says as she gets on her bike and leaves.

When she looks back she sees that Danny is back and he has the same injuries that the ghost she saw earlier had.

"Interesting" Wendy, says to herself before heading home.

. . . . . . . .

"You ok?" Danny asked Dipper.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Dipper asked.

"It's not important right now I'll tell you later." Danny said seeing that Dipper was having his first heartbreak.

"So how did it go?" Mabel said sitting down next to Dipper shocking him.

"What did you hear?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"Every thing! All the time!" Mabel says as Soos appears out of some bushes.

"I'm not here!" Soos yells.

"Mabel how can every thing be so amazing and so terrible at the same time?" Dipper asks.

"I'm sorry for being so pushy, Dipper. If it's any consolation, I'm already working on a list of your potential rebound crushes." Mabel said

"Thanks, Mabel." Dipper replied.

Soos sits down with Dipper and Mabel.

"I'm still bummed we're no closer to finding the author guy. At least I got his sciency coat and briefcase." Soos said.

"Whoa" Soos says as the briefcase opens up revealing it's a laptop.

"Soos that's not a briefcase that's a laptop." Dipper says.

"And a really busted up one too." Mabel adds.

"I bet I can get this thing fixed up in a few days! It's going to take a lot of duck tape!" Soos said.

"This could be our next clue!" Dipper says.

. . . . . . . .

The next day when Wendy shows up for movie night, she sees Danny around the shack and goes up to him.

"So hey that ghost thing yesterday was you right?" Wendy asks

"What? No it wasn't me, I'm not a ghost!" Danny says shocked

"Aw man it totally WAS look at you face, don't even lie, so like what are you? Some kind of magic thing like in Dippers journal?" Wendy asks excitedly.

At that point they would pretty much have to tell Wendy what was going on.

"So that's why you have that weird mark on you wrist Dipper. I knew you weren't the type to doodle on you arm." Wendy said.

"You told her you the sigil was some thing you drew on your arm?" Danny says.

"I panicked." Dipper says.

"Don't worry dude I won't tell any one!" Wendy assures Danny.

"Hey Danny do you want to watch bad horror movies with us?" Dipper asks.

"Sure! Why not?" Danny replies not admitting it but thinking he might be starting to like Dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Danny were in the living room eating cereal watching TV.

"Who wants Stan cakes?" Stan says coming in to the room.

"They're like pancakes but they probably have some of my hair in them." Stan says.

"Ok ewe!" Danny says giving Waddles some more cereal.

"Pass" Dipper says.

"It's here!" Mabel says bursting in to the room screaming excitedly.

"It's here! It's here! It's here! I've been waiting all morning and it's finally here!" Mabel says excitedly.

"What's here?" Danny asked.

"The gravity fall gossiper excepted my article about summer fashion tips for squirrels! My picture is going to be in the newspaper! Check it!" Mabel explains excitedly holding up the paper.

"Pacifica Northwest declares V-necks the look of the season." Stan reads.

"What am I looking at here?" Stan asks confusedly.

"What?" Mabel says looking at the newspaper.

"Looks like some one bought their way to the front page!" Dipper says.

"I'm confused who's Pacifica?" Danny asks looking at the paper.

"Pacifica belongs to the richest family in town and she's kind of like Mabel's archenemy." Dipper explains.

"Is it legal for a child to where that much make up?" Stan asks looking at the picture.

"Pacifica! She always ruins every thing!" Mabel says.

"Cheer up Mabel! No one even reads newspapers any more." Dipper says.

"Dudes! V-neck season is upon us! Who wants to help me get ahead of the fashion curve? I'm taking it one step further! With a w-neck! Must. Follow. Newspaper." Soos says.

"Soos not a good time!" Danny says.

Mabel glumly runs over to the nearby table, and furiously pours herself a glass of orange juice, which she gulps down.

"I need something to get my mind off this!" Mabel says sadly.

A add for mini-golf then appears on the TV.

"Hey, Mabel! You love mini-golf!" Dipper says pulling out a scrapbook with a picture of Mabel winning a trophy.

"She's been amazing at it since we were kids! What do you say, Mabel? We've had a stressful couple of days. How 'bout we take a break, huh?" Dipper says.

"Yeah, and while you guys are playing I can play mini-golf with Sam and Tucker I haven't had a chance to hang out with them in a while!" Danny says.

"Would kicking all our butts at mini-golf cheer you up?" Stan asks.

"Maybe a little." Mabel says.

"Come on Mabel! Victory!" Dipper says.

"Honor!" Mabel says.

"Destiny!" Danny and Stan say.

"Mutton!" Soos says.

"Victory, honor, destiny, mutton! Victory, honor, destiny, mutton!" The group chants as they leave.

"And the pig can look after the house!" Soos says.

. . . . . . . .

"So are you guys in?" Danny asks on the phone.

"Of course dude! We haven't had a chance to hang out since this whole thing started!" Tucker said.

"Don't you want us to find a way to break the spell?" Sam says.

"You know I do Sam! But like Tucker said we haven't hung out in a while and this sounds fun Sam come on! Victory, honor, destiny, mutton!" Danny says.

"What?" Both Sam and Tucker say together.

"Sorry inside joke." Danny says.

"Fine I'll come but first, Tucker tell Danny about what you found out about the sigil." Sam says.

"Well the sigil is mostly made up of two symbols. Your logo and a pine tree, your logo obviously represents you and the pine tree is most likely Dipper due to his hat with the pine tree on it." Tucker explains.

"Yeah from what I can tell, its one of his favorite things." Danny says.

"What about that wired shape that my logo is in?" Danny asks.

"Rune surrounding the logo denotes property, basically it says that you're kinda like Dipper's property now." Tucker explains.

To Sam and Tucker's shock Danny started laughing.

"Danny why are you laughing your eessentially branded like a cow!" Sam said.

"Oh come on. Dipper owning a person is hilarious! I mean have you met the kid? He can barely take care of himself!" Danny said laughing.

"Danny stop laughing!" Sam says.

"Oh I get it! The kid is starting to grow on you huh?" Tucker says.

"What no! Well maybe a little." Danny says.

"You always forgive too easily Danny, this is just like you trusting Valerie." Sam says.

"This is a little different from Valerie, and Dipper seems really _guilty_, and he's trying really hard to fix things. He's been spending ages going over books and codes, looking for some hint to a counter spell. And the only reason he had been trying to get a guardian in the first place was to protect his family. So it's kinda hard to stay mad at him." Danny explains.

"So are you guys coming?" Danny asked.

"We'll be there." Sam and Tucker say.

. . . . . .

"So your Danny's friends! Nice to meet you I'm Mabel!" Mabel says when Sam and Tucker arrived.

"Nice to meet you Mabel." Tucker says.

"That Mabel girl is cheery. Don't you think?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Mabel's Mabel." Danny said.

"Oh by the way Dipper we found out what the sigil means." Sam said.

"Really! You did?" Dipper asked excitedly.

"Yeah, It basically means he's you property!" Sam said angrily.

Though to her surprise Mabel and Stan burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That's terrible!" Dipper said.

"Come on Dipper your always tripping over your shoelaces. You owning a person?" Mabel said.

"Yeah kid, you're not exactly the type who could manage underlings." Stan said.

"I would never want to own a person so I'm going to let this one go!" Dipper said but as he started walking he tripped on his shoelaces that had come undone.

Which led to more laughing from Mabel and Stan.

. . . . . . . . .

Sam, Tucker and Danny were playing their game of mini golf while the Pines family played there own game but eventually joined the crowd that had formed to watch Mabel play.

"Wow Dipper wasn't kidding she really is good!" Danny said.

"Wow a twelve year old is better than us!" Tucker said.

"What else is new?" Danny says sarcastically.

"Guys this is amazing! If Mabel gets a hole in one here she'll beat her all time high score!" Dipper says excitedly.

Mabel then hits the ball but in the end it misses the whole.

"Aw nuts!" Mabel says throwing down her club.

"Don't worry about it kid the things random!" Stan says.

"Yeah, besides the Bermuda triangle, how mini-golf works is our world's greatest mystery." Soos adds.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still better than anyone else in Gravity..."Stan says about to give Mabel a sticker, but is interrupted by Pacifica scoring a hole in the exact place where Mabel missed.

"Who's that?" Tucker says.

"It's my first time seeing her but I think that's Mabel's rival" Danny says as Pacifica starts insulting the Pines family.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danny says trying to defend the Pines family.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Pacifica says.

"He's a cousin of ours, don't worry Danny I got this! Hey, Pacifica! How's that whole your family's a fraud thing working out for you?" Dipper says

"Great, actually! That's the thing about money! It makes problems go away!" Pacifica says.

"Just ignore them Danny." Tucker says while Pacifica and the Pines family keeps on talking.

"Yeah there are people like that every where! Lets just get back to our game." Sam says.

"I want a rematch, you walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-stereotype!" Mabel screams.

"Though I think I'm starting to like Mabel!" Sam says.

"Like, let's do this!" Pacifica says

The sky clouds over as they walk to stand face to face

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Stop at once! The park is now closed due to weather! The King of Mini-golf has spoken!" The king of mini golf says interrupting Mabel and Pacifica.

"This isn't over!" Pacifica says menacingly

"You, Me, Midnight. We'll see whose best!" Pacifica finishes

"I'll be here! I'll be here! Puh! Puh! Hair in my mouth. Puh!" Mabel replies.

"Dipper what did you mean about her family being a sham?" Danny asks.

"That's actually a really cool story," Dipper said and then preceded to tell Danny about the time he and Mabel uncovered a government conspiracy.

"And so Mabel learned that she's fine just the way she is, and I learned that revenge is extremely satisfying! I also got a presidents key that can unlock and lock in America." Dipper says taking out the president's key.

"Wow cool!" Danny says looking at the key.

"You'd think it be really useful but I've only ever used it once." Dipper says.

Sam and Tucker go home before the midnight game, though they wish Mabel luck before they go as Dipper and Soos try to restore Mabel's confidence so she could face Pacifica.

"See you later Danny." Tucker said.

"I'm still annoyed with Dipper but Mabel seems alright." Sam says.

"I thought Mabel would be too cheery for you!" Danny said in surprised.

"She is but she's not afraid to be herself, I can respect that." Sam said before leaving.

"So Mabel are you going up against Pacifica?" Danny asked rejoining the Pines family.

"You bet I am!" Mabel said.

"We're breaking in to the golf course so Mabel can practice before midnight come on!" Stan says.

. . . . . . . .

Stan gets ready to remove a panel so Mabel and Dipper can get in.

"You know I can just phase them in right?" Danny says.

"I did but I didn't know if you would be comfortable doing it." Stan says.

"Thanks but I don't mind." Danny says.

"You guys ready?" Danny asks Dipper and Mabel as they both nod.

"Wait!" Stan says as he sticks a 'U DA BEST!' sticker on Mabel.

"Knock her dead kid!" Stan says as Mabel gives him the thumbs up.

Danny then fazes Dipper and Mabel in.

"That felt weird!" Dipper said.

"That was amazing!" Mabel told Danny.

Mabel then goes to practice but after a while she starts to get frustrated.

"Darn! Poop heck darn!" Mabel yells.

"Ugh, I don't get it! What is wrong with this hole?" Dipper says

Dipper then hears a noise from inside the windmill and backs away.

"Did you hear that?" Dipper asks.

"What? What is it?" Mabel asks.

"Grab your club." Dipper whispers as Danny goes ghost.

The three of them walk up to the windmill and open it up to find little people moving the golf balls. When they notice Dipper, Danny and Mabel they start screaming who in turn scream as well and the screaming continues for a few seconds.

"We good? We good?" One of the little people ask when every one stops screaming.

Dipper, Danny and Mabel nod.

"All right then! Hi, hello. I'm Franz, and welcome to our home!" Franz says.

"This town gets weirder every day!" Danny says

"What is this?" Dipper asks.

"Yeah! Are you guy's tiny humans, or enormous mini-humans?" Mabel asks.

"Neither. We're Lilliputtians! Lilli- Lilliput... the name makes more sense written down than spoken. And we control the balls! Behold!" Franz says.

The side of the windmill opens, revealing a complex Rube Goldberg-ian convey system, with Lilliputtians turning cranks, pulling levers, and pushing turnstiles. A golf ball then rolls out of the windmill into the hole.

"Wow!" Danny says.

"That's incredible!" Mabel says.

"And so needlessly complicated!" Dipper adds.

"Aw shucks. It's only our life-long passion. Would you like us to elaborate through song?" Franz says as the Lilliputtians gather and prepare to sing.

"Eh, we're good." Dipper says causing the Lilliputtians groan in disappointment and disperse.

"So what are you huge lings doing here anyway?" Franz asks.

"We kind of have to play this golf tournament against my rival, Pacifica." Mabel explains

"Oh, we know all about rivals." Franz says.

"Put a clog in it, ya windmill-lubbers!"

The pirate ship lights up and the Pirate Lilliputtians are looking over the deck.

"These frilly bottoms are terrible at controlling' the balls! We are the ball masters, say I!" The pirate Lilliputtian says

"Shut your mouths, you show-boating pirates! Everyone knows ze Eiffel Tower hole is ze best!" A French Lilliputtian says.

"Je ne sais pas. Sacre bleu. Au revoir!" Another French Lilliputtian says.

"Stay you comments, ye churlish Frenchmen! None control the balls better than the knight's of- Wiener Castle? Who wrote this?" A knight Lilliputtian says.

"We'll settle which hole is best! Attack!" Franz says.

"Ooh, I'm shivering' in me timbers! Get them!" The Pirate leader says.

"Long live the mighty kings!" The knight says

The Lilliputtians start fighting.

"These guys are a riot!" Dipper says while laughing.

"After this I don't think I'll say Amity Park weird for its ghosts ever again" Danny says.

"Guys, guys, calm down! Your fighting is inadvertently adorable!

"Adorable we are, huge ling, but our tale less so. Every hole in the park thinks they're superior, from the cowboys in the east to the grimy miners of the south. If only there was some way to decide which side is best, with...maybe... an award, or, like a trophy, I don't know" Franz says

"But Franz, look!" A French Lilliputtian says pointing to Mabel's sticker.

"The sticker. The sticker could decide!" Franz says excitedly.

"It does say "Ze best" on it!" A French Lilliputtian says.

"Decide for us, huge ling! Choose which mini-kingdom to give a sticker to, and end our war!" The lead Knight Lilliputian says.

"Uh, I don't know, guys. I'm not sure I want to get involved in your weird mini-blood feud." Mabel says uncertainly.

"Pst! Mabel! This is perfect! These guys control the course! Just tell them you'll give the sticker to whichever group does a better job of helping us win!" Dipper says.

"I'm not sure, Dipper. I want to beat Pacifica, but doesn't this seem like...cheating?" Mabel says.

"Pacifica's rich, Mabel. She's cheating at life." Dipper says.

"You worry me some times Dipper!" Danny says.

Eventually it is decided that who ever does the best job at helping Mabel win would get the sticker.

. . . . . . .

"How much you wanna bet they're no-shows?" Pacifica says to Sergei entering the park.

A succession of lights flashes on, revealing Mabel, Dipper and Danny.

"Looking for someone?" Mabel asks confidently

"Waiting in the dark, not creepy at all. Seriously though, I don't know why you bothered to come. Unless you've got something up your sleeve." Pacifica says.

"Oh, I guess you could say we've got a little something, right, right?" Mabel says.

A Lilliputtian then pops out of her sleeve. She shoves it back in, and she Dipper and Danny laugh nervously.

"Eighteen holes. Standard rules. Winner lives in glory, loser wallows in eternal shame. On your mark, get set, mini-golf!" Sergei.

Mabel and Pacifica start play and the Lilliputians help Mabel have the advantage. Eventually Pacifica goes off to get a drink to calm her self down.

"I can't wait to see the look on Pacifica's face when we win. I'm thinking it'll be like ugh." Dipper says tallying the scores as he makes a face.

"You know how she does that? Ugh." Dipper continues.

"Dipper, is it bad that I feel good about her feeling bad?" Mabel asks

"Ah, just enjoy your victory, Mabel. Trust me, Pacifica will be fine." Dipper says.

The Dutch Lilliputtian reveal Pacifica screaming tied up in front of the windmill

"Welcome huge lings, welcome! I can tell you're loving this, right, right? No?" Franz says.

"I knew this was going to happen." Danny says.

"What are you guys doing?" Mabel asks

"This wasn't part of the deal, tiny Dutchman!" Dipper says angrily.

"Okay, so we saw you were favoring the miners, and we figured, what's better than beating Pacifica? Killing her, right?" Franz explains.

As if! I'm calling my parents. Where's my phone? Hey, hey!" Pacifica says angrily yelling at the Lilliputians when she sees they have her phone.

"So how about it, huge ling? Who's da best now?" Franz asks.

"Not so fast land lubbers!" The pirates say revealing that they have captured Sergei.

"If you're going to play dirty, so are we. Now give us the sticker, or he walks the plank!" The Pirates explain.

All the Lilliputians come out and start screaming for the sticker.

"ENOUGH! You know what? No one gets the sticker!" Mabel yells angrily.

"Sacre boo!" A French Lilliputtian says causing all the other Lilliputtians to boo as well.

"No, no. Nuh-uh. No booing- stop, no! No one gets the sticker cuz you're all being jerks! I mean, why can't you all just get along?" Mabel says.

"Because we hate each other." A Dutch Lilliputtian says

"That's kind of how rivalries work, lass. " The Lead Pirate Lilliputtian explains.

"Well then, maybe... maybe rivalries are dumb. Maybe you don't settle them with petty competitions. Maybe the only way to be "da best" is by ending the fighting and working together!" Mabel says ripping off the sticker and eating

"It's all so clear. If we work together... " Franz says

"Then we can cut open her belly and get the sticker!" The Lead Pirate Lilliputtian finishes as the rest of the Lilliputians run to attack Mabel.

"Uh, you guys aren't appreciating the lesson here!" Mabel says.

"I can't go ghost with Pacifica around!" Danny says trying to ignore the sigil telling him to get Dipper out of there.

"What do we do?" Danny asked the twins.

"We gotta get out of here!" Dipper says.

"I have to save Pacifica first!" Mabel said going off to save Pacifica while Dipper and Danny help Sergei.

Pacifica, Mabel, Dipper and Danny eventually make it out leaving the Lilliputians angry and disappointed. Eventually Pacifica and Mabel make up in a way and the Pines family gives Pacifica a ride home.

Back at the shack Danny collapses on the couch.

"I don't know if I'm going to survive this summer!" Danny mutters to him self.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it just me or did this used to be easier when Danny was here?" Tucker asked as Skulker attacked.

"It was definitely easier!" Sam said dodging an attack.

"By the way where is my prey?" Skulker said.

Sam and Tucker look at each other.

"Well if my pray will not come out for the hunt, I Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter will track him down!" Skulker says before flying away.

"Oh no! We've got to warn Danny!" Sam says.

"For the record I blame you." Tucker says to Sam.

. . . . . . . . . .

Mystery shack Stan was handing out paychecks.

"All right every one pay day." Stan said.

"Oh snap, I've been waiting for this!" Wendy said snatching the envelope meant for her from Stan's hand.

"Soos!" Stan said.

"Yes Mr. Pines!" Soos said running up to Stan.

"Here's your paycheck go nuts." Stan said as Soos took his paycheck.

"And here's yours Danny." Stan finished holding out an envelope in front of Danny.

"Wait I get a paycheck?" Danny said.

"Of course you do. You basically work at the shack for the time being and that makes you an employee. I can't not pay my employees! I've tried it doesn't work." Stan said as Danny took his envelope.

"So that's done. I'm going to take a nap!" Stan said leaving the room.

"I have a job? I have a summer job? I've never had a job before!" Danny said excitedly.

"Don't get to excited dude, Stan doesn't really pay well." Wendy said.

At that moment Sam and Tucker burst in.

"Danny big trouble Skulker is looking for you!" Sam said.

"Hey guys look I get a paycheck!" Danny said showing his friends the envelope.

"Really! How much?" Tucker asked.

"Guys this is serious! What if Skulker manages to track you here" Sam said.

"Come on same Skulker won't look for me here…." Danny said before being interrupted by his ghost sense.

"You were saying?" Sam asked.

"He is the ghost zones greatest hunter dude." Tucker added.

"You two go make sure Dipper and Mabel are ok, I'll take care of this! I'm going ghost!" Danny said before turning in to his ghost form and flying out.

"I'll tell Stan you're on break!" Wendy called after him.

Danny looked round for Skulker before being hit by one of his attacks.

"So this is where you were hiding ghost child! Thought you could get away from me? The ghost zones greatest hunter!" Skulker said.

"You know you really like to toot your own horn don't you?" Danny said flying away from the mystery shack.

"Why'd it have to be Skulker? Why couldn't it be the box ghost?" Danny said to himself.

"Do not run ghost child!" Skulker said.

"Who's running?" Danny asked before firing an energy beam at him.

"Yes it is true that you don't seem to be giving chase or flying very far from where I tracked you to. Why is that?" Skulker said flying behind Danny noticing the sigil.

"You have a sigil!" Skulker said in surprise.

"No I don't!" Danny said quickly.

"Yes you do! I can't hunt you now!" Skulker said angrily.

"Wait! You can't?" Danny said in surprise.

"Of course I can't you have a huge handicap now! That does not make for an enjoyable hunt! Skulker does not hunt such weak game! Call me when this gets sorted out!" Skulker said before flying away.

"I'm not weak game." Danny said to himself before flying back to the Mystery Shack.

. . . . . . . . .

"So he just flew away?" Tucker asked.

Sam, Danny and Tucker were celebrating Danny's first paycheck at the Nasty Burger with Dipper and Mabel sitting at there own table.

"Yeah, he got really annoyed when he saw the sigil." Danny said.

"Maybe you should wear a cape so no one can see it!" Tucker said jokingly.

"Oh! Ha! Ha!" Danny said sarcastically.

A few tables away Dipper and Mabel who were listening in on the conversation, Mabel was squealing.

"Mabel no!" Dipper said.

"But Dipper it can have his logo bedazzled on it! Oh and green glitter!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Mabel no!" Dipper said to his sister who was already drawing a cape design on her napkin.

"I NEED TO GO TO THIS TOWN'S CRAFT STORE!" Mabel screamed causing every one to look at her.

"We'd better go." Sam said.

"Definitely." Danny replied.

. . . . . . . . .

"Danny look at this new invention!" Jack Fenton said when Danny walked in to his house.

"No thanks dad I'm just here to get some stuff." Danny said

"Oh sweetie we've barely seen you all summer!" Madie protested

"Now Madie, you know how summers are. He's making precious summer memories!" Jack said.

"I know Jack, I just wish he wasn't growing up so fast." Madie said watching Danny walk up the stairs.

"Your back!" Jazz said when she saw Danny in his room.

"Yeah, I have to show up now and then or mom and dad will think some thing up. That and I really did need to get some stuff." Danny explained.

"I've got some thing for you hold on a sec." Jazz said leaving the room before coming back with a book and handing it to Danny.

"Being a better big sister or brother?" Danny said reading the title.

"It one of my favourites from my collection." Jazz explained.

"You have a stash of books like these?" Danny said

"You're basically taking up the role of being Mabel and Dipper's big brother for the time being and that's a really hard job! Take it from a big sister! This is just in case you need some help." Jazz said.

"I'll be fine!" Danny said.

"I know! But I'll just leave this here in case you want to be more fine!" Jazz said before leaving the room.

Danny sighed and put the book in his bag.

. . . . . . .. .

A few days later Danny was at the gravity falls library with Mabel and Dipper.

"Alright, guys, today is the big day." Dipper said excitedly.

"Big day!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Soos finally fixed up the laptop. If this thing works, we could learn the identity of the author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You ready?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, I'm ready, baby." Mabel said holding up a pop up book that said '_ready baby? A guide to where babies come from._'

"Should you be reading that?" Danny said with some concern.

"This is it. This is it." Dipper says excitedly as the laptop powers on.

"Aha! It worked." Dipper said excitedly.

Mabel and Dipper then to a twin handshake, which makes Danny, laugh.

"You guys have your own handshake?" Danny said.

"Of course!" Mabel replied before hearing the laptop give out a small alarm.

"Ugh! Of course, a password." Dipper said in annoyance.

"Don't you worry, bro bro. With your brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from... Did you hear that?" Mabel asked getting distracted by a puppet show or more specifically the boy giving it.

"Ba bump. Ba bump." Mabel said flapping pages of a pop-up of a heart.

"Oh, boy." Dipper said with concern.

"Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep." Mabel said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando." Dipper said walking to a bookshelf and grabbing a library book off of the shelf.

"Who's Mermando?" Danny asked.

"He was mine and Dipper's first kiss." Mabel explained.

"I was a junior life guard! Stop reminding me of the one time I had to give CPR!" Dipper said.

Dipper sighed.

"Okay, this cryptology book says that there are 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, you read. Okay, Mabel? Mabel?" Dipper said.

"She already left! She seems to like this guy." Danny said.

`'Don't get to involved its just Mabel's random crush of the week, she's dated like five guys since the summers started." Dipper explained sitting down.

"Wow a twelve year old has had more relationships than me." Danny said to himself.

"So, how'd it go?" Dipper asked when Mabel came back.

"Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?" Mabel asked

"What?" Dipper and Danny said in surprise.

"Mabel, are you serious?" Dipper asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm going to be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING." Mabel said freaking out.

"What about cracking this password? You know, mystery twins?" Dipper said hopefully.

"If you help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please! It's for love, Dipper." Mabel begged.

"You know the laptop can always wait." Danny added.

"All right, okay." Dipper said.

"YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!" Mabel yelled happily hugging Dipper.

"Okay, okay, okay, shh" Dipper said embarrassed.

. . . .. . . .

Dipper, Mabel, Danny, Wendy, Soos, Sam and Tucker were in the Mystery Shack living room helping Mabel with her puppets.

"Alright. This is going to be called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how tragic it is." Mabel explained.

"Yeah, um. That's sounds great." Dipper said trying to rip off sock puppets that are glued to his face.

"Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living." Wendy said.

"Danny why are we doing this again?" Sam asked Danny.

"Because you my friends and you enjoy helping he?" Danny said hopefully.

"That and this is kinda fun." Tucker said.

"Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I-" Mabel sang

"Loooooovvvvveeee!" Every one except Sam finished.

"Not even gonna ask." Stan said when he walked in.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sam said.

. . . . . . . .

"Hey, I'm puppet Stan!" Mabel said waving around a Stan puppet.

"Still ignoring this." Stan said dismissively.

"Sorry that Sam and Tucker can't make it to the show Mabel." Danny said.

"That's ok! You'll be there so it's fine!" Mabel said happily.

Dipper walks in yawning.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper said yawning.

"Whoa, bag check for Dipper's eyes. Ha! Nobody?" Stan said.

"Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice. It has plastic dinosaurs in it!" Mabel said holding a blender full of red liquid with various objects floating around.

"It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!" Stan said.

"Danny! Mabel! Can I talk to you guys a sec?" Dipper said taking them to the living room.

"Mabel listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it." Dipper said.

"Wait, hold up, the triangle guy?" Mabel said in surprise holding fingers around her eye to make a triangle.

"Who's Bill?" Danny asked.

"He's an evil dream demon. That invades people's heads!" Mabel said.

"He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?" Dipper said.

"Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew." Mabel said.

"Production crew?" Dipper asked.

"Oh there Mabel's friends apparently, she was talking about them this morning." Danny said as Mabel opened the door for Candy and Grenda.

"We read the script. Very emotional." Candy said.

"I cried like eight times." Grenda said as Gabe suddenly skated up to them.

"Hey ladies." Gabe said.

"GABE!" Mabel said excitedly.

"I was just blading' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower." Gabe explained.

"Hubbity-hubbuty." Grenda said.

"I must steal him away from Mabel." Candy whispered in Korean.

"It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stich on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like, "Uh-uh!" Gabe said.

"Cross-huh?" Mabel said in confusion.

"Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list." Gabe said

"NATURALLY!" Mabel said freaking out internally.

"I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert." Gabe said.

"You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty. You should really take your shirt off. Right? Aren't we all thinking that?" Grenda said.

"Later, ladies." Gabe said before skating off.

"GWAAA! We got to up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?" Mabel said panicking.

"Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" Grenda said trying to calm her down.

However as Mabel looked around she saw a few things going wrong.

"AAA! Okay, I'm back on fabrication. Get me my lint roller!" Mabel said.

"Hey, you just said you were going to help me!" Dipper said.

"DIPPER! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!" Dipper said.

"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind! Between trying to crack that laptop and trying to help Danny you've barely slept in days!" Mabel said accusingly.

"But you said you were going to help me today!" Dipper said.

"Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" Mabel said with a sock puppet.

"Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" Dipper said storming off.

. . . . . . .

Danny felt some thing was off but he couldn't place it. Deciding to go check on Dipper he was greeted to the sight of Dipper floating around like a ghost talking to himself or rather his body.

"Danny! You've got to help me! Bill stole my body!" Dipper said when he saw Danny.

"Sorry pine tree he won't be able to help you." Bill said.

"Why can't I move?" Danny said in surprise when he tried to run at the demon possessing his friend's body.

"You don't know how bindings work do you kid?" Bill said.

"You see your bound to whatever object the binding Sigil had been put on. In this case its pine tree's body. But since I'm in his body right now I'm the one that has control over you not him. Of course pine tree would _never_ have the guts to exercise his control on you. But I on the other hand am more than happy to get two puppets for the price of one. I'm able control you almost like that freak shows staff did, though it's much more fun to leave you conscious, but unable to do anything to help." Bill explained.

"How'd you know about Freak Show?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Oh I know lots of things

"Like how you destroyed that reality gauntlet earlier this summer! Got to say not the best move!" Bill said.

"Now you could try breaking free of my control like you did with freak show, but in a battle of wills, we all know I'm gonna win, trust me. So how's about you keep your mouth shut about pine tree's little predicament and just go to the play like nothings wrong!" Bill said.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this? I thought we had a deal!" Dipper said.

"Look kid, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans coming' and I don't need you getting' in my way. Destroying that laptop was a cinch. Now I just need to destroy your journal. Race ya to the bottom of the stairs!" Bill said before leaving.

. . . . . . . . .

Danny was watching the play and to any one who saw him they would think he was enjoying play like any one else in the theatre. Internally though Danny was screaming due to him knowing that Dipper was in trouble but being unable to do any thing. He'd try dropping hints to Dipper to help but that was all he could really do.

Suddenly the cakes prop crashes to the floor. Mabel and Bill tumble out, grappling over the journal.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!" Mabel screams.

"Whoa! Children fighting! I can sell this!" Stan said getting out his camera.

Bill and Mabel fight fog and smoke surround the stage and suddenly Danny feels the controls that Bill had over him disappear he's free. Fireworks suddenly burst from the stage nearly hitting some of the audience. The fog and smoke clear and Danny sees Mabel and Dipper, the REAL Dipper standing on a ruined stage as scaffolding falls near them. The play was ruined and Mabel had lost her chance with Gabe but the bad guy had been defeated Danny thought smiling.

. . . . . . .

"-And then you called me 'Toots' and I was just like, naaaaah…" Wendy said.

_"Toots?" Dipper said in surprise._

"I know, amazing right?" Wendy said.

_"More like amazing that you didn't punch me unconscious." Dipper replied._

"Shoot, yeah! That could've saved a bunch of hassle… Okay, 'you ever do it again and I'll straight up exorcise you with a fist to the face. Deal?" Wendy said jokingly.

_"Deal." Dipper said laughing._

_Dipper had had his hand looked at and while he had some bad bruises there was nothing serious. Wendy and Soos were told exactly what happened while Stan thinks that Dipper and Mabel got in to a bad fight because Mabel took Dipper's journal without asking. Wendy then went on to tell Dipper every thing that Bill had done when he was with them. _

_Eventually when they got back to the mystery shack Soos carried Dipper who had fallen asleep in the car to his bed. And Danny went to call Sam and Tucker._

"It was like I was a prisoner in my own body." Danny said explaining every thing that happened.

"Dude how is it that we leave you for one day and every thing goes crazy?" Tucker said.

"You ok Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried about Dipper I mean imagine what it must have been like for him! It wasn't like a ghost over shadowing some one, his soul was pushed out of his body." Danny explained.

"I'm sure he will be fine Danny." Sam said.

"Yeah dude! He seems like a mature kid!" Tucker added.

"I hope so." Danny said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Danny sighed.

"I can't believe I'm actually reading this." Danny said picking up the book the Jazz gave him.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Hoped you liked that chapter and the bit with Wendy and Dipper was inspired by a picture by modmad. You can see it here **

** post/97656513055/and-then-you-called-me-toots-and-i-was-just.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet day at the mystery shack until Danny heard Mabel yell.

"Braces! Braces caught in the screen door! Someone dictate my will, I'm giving it all to Waddles!" Mabel screamed.

" Say aaah, girl-dude." Soos said with a screwdriver in hand.

"Aaah." Mabel said opening her mouth wide as Soos pries her braces off of the screen door.

"Soos! You saved me!" Mabel said happily.

"Heh! Just doing my job, hambone." Soos said tossing his screwdriver into his tool belt.

"I'll see you dudes tomorrow." Soos said as he opens the door and leaves.

"Bye, Soos!" Dipper, Mabel and Danny say.

"Night, Soos." Wendy says playing with a Chinese finger trap.

"Night, Soos." Stan says as he works on a new attraction.

"You ever wonder what Soos does when he's not here at the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked.

"No." Dipper said.

"Not really." Wendy replied.

"Nope." Danny added.

"Not once ever." Stan said.

. . . . . . . .

The next day at the mystery shack Wendy and Danny were trying to convince Stan to get rid of old Goldie after it scared a child at the mystery shack.

"Okay, seriously, Mr. Pines. It's time to throw that thing out. Its face reminds everybody of the inevitability of death." Wendy said.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be better just to get a new one or something?" Danny said.

"What? Sure, he's a little rusty around the edges, but old Goldie is a classic showstopper, like me. Huh?" Stan says as his hand slips on grease and lands in Goldie's mouth.

"Aaah! Kill it! KIIILLL IIIITTT!" Stan said.

They are eventually interrupted by the sound of Soos's failed attempt at flirting.

"Soos? What was that all about?" Dipper said.

"I... I think I was flirting, but I'm not sure." Soos said.

"Did someone say flirting?" Mabel said suddenly appearing.

"Well, I kinda promised my grandma I'd get a date by the end of the week, but I've never actually been on a date before. You belong on me, out-of-order sign." Soos said.

"Finally, my prayers for a chance to match-make this summer have been answered!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Soos, a little advice. You need to get rich. Or lie about being rich. Outside of that, I don't like your chances." Stan said.

"Pssshh. Don't listen to Stan, dude. You're a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck." Wendy said.

"Yeah Soos your great." Danny said.

"Would you date him?" Stan asked.

"Oh! Would you... heh... look at that." Wendy said raising her magazine over her face.

"I better get back to work." Danny said.

"Soos, you help us so much, it's time we help you, dude. We're going to get you that date." Dipper said.

"We're taking you where romance lives and fashion styles die. To the mall!" Mabel said.

. . . . . .

"I'm gonna find a replacement for old Goldie. Babysit three Soos while I'm gone." Stan said when they got to the mall.

"Alright, Soos. Are you ready to explode the charm bomb on these poor, unsuspecting ladies?" Mabel asked.

"But what if I embarrass myself again?" Soos said.

"Eh. You can't be any worse at this than Dipper." Mabel reassured Soos.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Dipper said.

"And, flirt!" Mabel said.

"Eye contact!" Mabel said.

"I'm not scared of your eyes at all! I'm going to look at them! Eye contact!" Soos said causing a girl to run away screaming.

"Conversation!" Mabel said.

"Huh. You know, I've actually been in a pig's body. Did you know pigs have a hard time walking backwards? Not you, though! Not that I'm calling you a pig. Where are you going?" Soos said failing at flirting again.

"Confidence." Mabel said.

"So, you're probably a girl, right? Wrong? No, I was right the first time. Wrong?" Soos said talking to some one out side a store.

"This is going to be harder than we first thought guys." Danny said.

Eventfully at the end of the day the only Soos got a game to help him practice dating as he hadn't been doing well with real girls. The next day Stan is telling Wendy and Danny about his idea of a replacement for old Goldie.

"You two don't understand! This animatronic badger sings, it dances. It's the perfect money taking attraction. But he won't sell it to me!" Stan says.

"This is literally too dumb for me to care about." Wendy said.

"Mr. Pines I think you need to calm down." Danny said.

"Hey, have you guys seen Soos? We're supposed to help him with matchmaking today." Dipper said.

"Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater and everything thing!" Mabel added

"He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed work ever!" Stan says worriedly.

Dipper, Mabel and Danny go to Soos's house to drag him back to the mall.

. . . . . .

When they get to Soos house they see him at his computer talking to the screen.

"Uh, Soos?" Mabel says worriedly.

"O-oh hey, dudes! Come in! This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for thirteen hours!" Soos says.

Dipper and Danny kick away a few of the soda cans on the floor.

"Wow and I thought I spent a lot of time on my games," Danny said.

"Soos, maybe it's time to apply these skills with real girls!" Mabel said.

"But I'm about to meet her parents! Her dad is an octopus-man." Soos said.

Mabel opens the blinds to let sunlight in.

"Ah!" Soos screams as he hisses and cowers under desk.

Danny starts to pull Soos out of the room.

"We're going back to the mall, man. You need to unplug!" Dipper says.

"I'll see you later, Giffany. I'll be back, I swear!" Soos said as Dipper and Danny were dragging him out of the room.

"Soos, you don't have to wish it goodbye. It's just a game. It's not like it's going anywhere." Mabel said closing the door behind her.

. . . . . . .

"Dang! Where all dem sweet honeys at? I'll check the ladies' bathroom. Its love time, girls! Get out there! No time to wash your hands! It's time to date! Date! Date!" Mabel screams running in to the ladies bathroom when they arrived at the mall.

"And here comes security. Danny and I will deal with this. Stay here and practice on some real girls." Dipper said to Soos.

Later when everything had been cleared up security Danny spotted Soos talking to a girl.

"Guys look, Soos is flirting." Danny said.

"WHAT!" Both Dipper and Mabel said.

"Oh my gosh he is!" Dipper said.

"Danny! Turn us invisible so we can get a better look!" Mabel said.

"Mabel!" Dipper said.

"It's ok Dipper I don't mind." Danny said going invisible along with Dipper and Mabel as they watched Soos flirt.

"You've heard of Hoo Ha Owl's? I loved that place when I was a kid!" The girl Soos was talking to said.

"Oh yeah, dude. There's one right in this mall! I should show you some time." Soos replied.

"I'm free around eight." The girl said.

"Boom! Done." Soos says.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." The girl says before handing Soos some coins and waves as she walks away.

"What a nice lady. Well, back to riding this tiny train for children." Soos says when Mabel suddenly tackles him.

"Soos!" Mabel yells excitedly.

"Soos you did it!" Danny said.

"We saw the whole thing, Soos. That was amazing! You talked to a real girl, and you got a date!" Dipper says

"I did?" Soos said surprised.

" This is the best day of my life!" Mabel says to no one in particular as she jumps and dances around in the background

"You were in the zone, you made eye contact - it was like you'd done this a million times before. Don't you see? That game really worked!" Dipper said.

"You don't need it anymore!" Danny said.

"Yeah, you can toss it out!" Mabel added

"Toss it? But, I like Giffany. She's good to me. She's predictable."

"Soos, can a computer game go to Reggie's engagement party with you?" Dipper asked.

. . . . . . . .

Around eight Dipper and Mabel were preparing Soos for his date while Sam, Tucker and Danny watched them.

"You can do this, Soos!" Mabel said as Dipper gives him water.

"Just remember what your love crew taught you. How does she look?" Mabel asked.

"Nice!" Soos replied.

"What are her stories?" Mabel asked.

"Interesting!" Soos answered.

"And who's going to pay for dinner?" Mabel said asking the final question.

"SOOS IS!" Soos said standing up.

"Now, DATE!" Dipper said blowing an air horn

"Ahhhhhh!" Soos screams as he runs off.

"They grow up so fast." Mabel said as and Dipper watched him go.

"I can't believe they got him a date!" Tucker said.

"I can't believe a bunch of twelve year olds are supporting the idea that you need to be in a romantic relationship to be happy all you need is yourself and why does the man have to pay for dinner? This is the 21st Century people!" Sam said.

"Come on Sam just be happy for Soos." Danny said.

"Come on guys we have to get in the position to give Soos back up!" Dipper said.

"I'm a match making god! I might try and help Danny with his love life next!" Mabel said.

"Please as if Danny cares enough to ask for help from a twelve year old girl!" Sam said before noticing that Danny was talking to Mabel.

"So there's this girl called Paulina" Danny began.

. . . . . . . .

Danny, Sam, Mabel and Dipper were watching Soos's date while Tucker was enjoying the restaurant.

"Guys this place is amazing!" Tucker said coming up to the group.

"Guys, Soos is coming over," Dipper said.

"Soos, what are you doing out there?" Mabel asked

"I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by Giffany!" Soos says

"Giffany?" Everyone else says in confusion.

"Or maybe it's pronounced, "Jiffany?" I was never really sure." Soos says nervously.

"Soos, get a grip on yourself. Giffany can't stalk you because she's not real!" Dipper said.

Giffany has a very close close-up on the three screens. From the screen's inside, it shows that Soos is the target, and Dipper, Mabel, Danny, Sam and Tucker are the little enemies.

"Uh-oh." Mabel says.

"Take it from someone who brought an arcade game to life, this will not end well." Dipper said.

"Game girls can come to life here and no one decided to tell me!" Tucker said.

"Not the time Tucker!" Danny said.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens." Soos says.

Giffany is then seen traveling across game screens.

"My Baby!" Tucker screams as Giffany travels through his gadgets.

"Oh, boy." Soos says and then runs up to Melody.

"So hey, any way, you uh, wanna move this date far away into the forest away from all electronics and people?" Soos says nervously.

"What? But the floorshow's about to start." Melody responds.

The five mascots of Hoo Ha Owl's are shown playing instruments

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha the owl? Oh! Who..." The robot owl begins to say before it powers down lightning moves over to the beaver cheerleader, who is possessed by Giffany.

"Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead." Giffany says happily the lights turn off and Cowboy frog plays quietly.

"This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos." Giffany says.

"Soos, what's going on?" Melody asked

"No time to explain! We gotta get out of here!" Soos says as he drags Melody to the door. Dipper, Mabel, Sam, Danny and Tucker run with them.

"The only way out, Soos, is in my arms!" Giffany yells, as her eyes turn red. She then snaps her fingers, and takes possession of the other animatronics.

"After them!" Giffany yells as people run out screaming everyone continues to run out, but Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Melody are trapped in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Soos, but you can't run away from our relationship!" Giffany says as she takes control of the skee-ball games, which spew out balls.

"You don't need to do this Giffany! You don't need a man to be happy!" Sam screams as she ducks for cover.

"No one asked you!" Giffany screams.

"Sam I'm going to find some place to go ghost you and Tucker keep everyone safe!" Danny says before sneaking off.

Soos pulls down an arcade game for cover.

"So, about all this, I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentience and went crazy." Soos explains.

"Oh, I am crazy. Crazy for you, Soos." Giffany says as she shoots lightning at the gang

Melody screams because there is a flame in her hair while Soos pats it out.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Melody! I'll fix this. It's me she wants. I'll distract her while Dipper and Mabel keep you safe! It's the only way!" Soos says.

"Soos, these are children." Melody responds.

"The only WAYYYY!" Soos says as he runs towards the kitchen, still being attacked by the skee-ball machines.

"On three we split. One, two-" Dipper says as Big Beaver karate chops the game in half. The every one runs off.

Danny in his ghost form grabs Dipper and drops him safely in to the ball pit.

Mabel screams and runs to the playground and walks up the slide. But then she comes back down and takes her shoes off and puts them in the shoe holder.

"I'm gonna eat your face like pizza!" One of the robots say as big beaver hits a win button and receives a lot of tickets. He claps. Melody then knocks him out with a chair, but is attacked by more animatronics.

Danny is fighting the robots when they suddenly power down. He then flies in to the ball pit and changes back in to his human form.

Later Soos and Melody sit upon the destruction of the restaurant

Soos sighs

"I'm sorry for all of this. I honestly remember this place being a lot more fun when I was a kid." Soos apologies.

"Believe it or not but I've been on worse dates." Melody says.

"Really?" Soos says surprised.

"Never date a magician." Melody explains.

"Ugh why would I?" Soos says as Melody jokingly hits him and they both laugh.

"Oh! Hey you aren't maybe interested in going to my cousin's engagement party in a week? I promise there's like zero robot badgers." Soos says.

"Yeah. I'll still be in town then." Melody says.

"Still be in town?" Soos says confusedly.

"I'm going back home to Portland in a few weeks. But we can video chat, if that's okay with you?" Melody explains.

"A relationship with a girl that I can only see through my computer...sounds perfect!" Soos says happily.

Over at the ball pit, Dipper, Mabel, Tucker, Danny and Sam are hanging out watching Soos and Melody converse.

"I can't believe after all that she still wants to go out with him!" Tucker says in disbelief.

"Yea I guess she must really like him." Danny says.

"Spirit of love, we did it!" Mabel cheers and raises her arms high.

Soos's grandmother pops up out the ball pit

"Yes. Yes. I am so happy." She says.

"Have you been following us all day?" Dipper asks.

"Soos' life is my soap opera." she replies.

. . . . . . .

"How'd every thing go?" Wendy asked Danny when he and every one else except for Soos, Melody and Soos's grandmother got to the mystery shack.

"Good except when we got attacked by robots." Danny explained.

"Stan went to Vegas by the way he'll be back in a day or two." Wendy said.

"Great." Danny said sarcastically to himself.

"Oh! Danny I almost forgot I made some thing for you!" Mabel says before running upstairs.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Sam asked.

"Don't know." Danny replied.

"For the record Danny I tried to talk her out of it." Dipper said.

Mabel came back holding some thing behind her.

"Now I know that you were a bit worried about your ghosty villains seeing your sigil so I made you this!" Mabel said holding out a cape that could only be described as the glitteriest most bedazzled blindingly bright thing ever. It was black fabric covered in around 50 different types of glitter with Danny's logo bedazzled in the centre.

"Mabel I don't know what to say." Danny said.

"Just say thank you silly." Mabel replied with a smile.

"Thank you Mabel." Danny said and even though he was aware of the fact that the cape looked ridiculous he was touched that Mabel had made it for him.

"Come on Dipper we should get ready for bed." Mabel says dragging Dipper out of the room.

"You want to do a tooth brush race?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah, alright." Dipper said.

"Danny you're not actually going to wear that thing are you." Sam asked Danny who was still looking at the cape when Mabel and Dipper left.

. . . . . . .

"I can't believe he's actually wearing that thing." Sam said as she watched Danny fight a ghost who had appeared while he was in Amity Park.

"It's the older sibling affect, when a younger sibling makes you some thing out of love you treasure it no matter how ridiculous it is." Jazz explained.

"Don't worry Sam he'll wear it for a little while until he can think up a reason not to." Jazz said.

Sam sighed.

**. . . . . . .**

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. A bunch of stuff happened and I haven't exactly been in a good place lately. Things look like they might be getting better so I might be able to update my stories on a regular basis more in the future but I don't know just yet. For the time being I hope all my wonderful readers can please be patient with me while I try and work through some personal stuff.**

**The next chapter will be Society of the Blind Eye since Little Gift Shop of Horrors is non-canon.**


End file.
